Moments
by Blonde-And-Quirky
Summary: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, all have special moments with their special someone. A series of romance chapters inspired by my favorite romance songs.
1. Blue Jeans

**Hiya! I am just doing this because the inspiration came to me and I had to get it down on paper. There will be another chapter about Blake and Yang. This chapter is based off the song **_**Blue Jeans **_**by Lana Del Rey. I love her music so much and I saw this scene in my head while I was listening to the song so I thought, **_**why not? **_**So, I hope you like it! Without further ado.**

Soft green grass had sprouted up all over the Emerald Forest, and warm sunlight shone brightly that day. A small breeze blew through the leaves, rustling them ever so slightly. Weiss and Ruby walked through the courtyard and to the Emerald Forest, where they found a special clearing that they always went to when they wanted to be alone. Ruby plopped a big wicket basket on the ground and laid out a large red and white checkered blanket.

"Red and white," said Ruby, eyeing the blanket and smiling as she unpacked the food, "like me and you." Weiss smiled warmly and started to help Ruby unpack. The heiress admired the colorful flowers that had sprouted up in the clearing.

When they were done unpacking the food, Ruby sat down on the blanket and patted the spot next to her for Weiss to sit there. Weiss walked over and lowered herself into a sitting position beside Ruby. Ruby laid her head on Weiss's shoulder, munching quietly.

They talked and laughed for the rest of the picnic, had a minor wrestling match (which Ruby lost. Even if it was playful, she probably shouldn't have punched Weiss that hard), and finished all of the food.

After eating, Ruby lay down on her back, her short brown and red locks splaying out across the grass. Weiss joined her after a few seconds of second-guessing the idea, but found herself more comfortable next to the brunette. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss and laid her head on her chest, listening to the soft beat of her heart. Ruby closed her eyes, letting the warm sunlight shine on her. She thought back to the events of that morning.

…

_Ruby woke up extra early then everybody else, because all of her teammate sleep in very late on weekends. She checked Weiss's bunk to see that she was asleep, and she was. She looked over at Blake's bunk, and saw Yang and Blake wrapped in each other's arms. _They're definitely asleep,_ she thought to herself. _

_Ruby tiptoed over to the closet where they keep various items that the often never used. Ruby pulled out a big wicket basket and filled it with food that she had bought the day before. Ruby pulled on her clothes and opened the curtains. She was happy to find that the sun was already high in the sky, and students were roaming around Beacon's courtyard. Ruby went over to where Weiss kept her things, picked out her clothes, tiara, and shoes, and laid them at the edge of her bed before shaking her gently._

_Weiss moaned, which was shortly followed by a yawn._

"_Ruby," Weiss said quietly and groggily, "Why are you waking me up at this hour?" Ruby grinned widely._

"_I have a surprise for you." Weiss was intrigued by this idea, but still very tired. She stifled a yawn and dragged herself out of bed, pulling her clothes and shoes on and gathering her hair into an off-centered ponytail. Ruby looked one last time to make sure Blake and Yang were asleep, before they both quietly slipped out of their dorm._

_As soon as they did, Yang and Blake's eyes shot open, and they pushed themselves into sitting positions._

"_Do you think they noticed we were awake," Yang said, dragging her fingers through Blake's onyx tresses. Blake smirked, which made Yang smile._

"_Not a chance," said Blake, pulling Yang into the position they were in before._

…

Ruby was snapped back to attention by Weiss fidgeting for a second. But then she remained still. Ruby pushed herself up. Settling her chin in her hands. She thought about what Blake and Yang were doing right that second. She thought about how much they loved each other.

"Do you love me?" Ruby said feebly, staring up at Weiss, who smiled warmly at the young huntress.

"I will love you until the end of time," Weiss said softly, staring up at the soft white clouds. "Just promise to remember that you're mine."

"I promise."


	2. Magic

**Chapter 2! I thought this was so cute, and I just had to write it for my fans! This one is based off the song**_** Magic**_**, by Coldplay. I love the song and it reminded me of Blake and Yang so I decided to write this! Anyways, without further ado…**

Blake woke up to a certain warmth that was very familiar to her. Something that she had felt on all of those lonely nights. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a mass of yellow hair covering her vision. She patted it down and saw Yang's face not even an inch from hers. The blonde's arms were wrapped around her in a warm embrace.

Blake looked around subtly, and saw that Ruby was rustling around in the closet. Ruby turned around quickly, and Blake shut her eyes, but still stayed alert. She heard Ruby do some more rummaging before opening her eyes and seeing her wake up Weiss, who seemed a bit disgruntled. Blake watched as Weiss pulled her clothes on reluctantly and grabbed Ruby's hand.

Blake closed her eyes again quickly, and slowed her breathing. She waited until she heard the door close, and opened her eyes to see lilac staring back at her. They pushed themselves into a sitting position, and Yang began twirling her fingers through Blake's tangled onyx tresses.

"Do you think they notice we were awake?" said Yang, still playing with Blake's hair. Blake smirked, and Yang grinned.

"Not a chance," Blake said, laying back down and pulling her girlfriend into the warm embrace they had before.

…

Blake woke up for the second time, glanced at the clock, and pulled herself out of Yang's arms. Blake stretched her arms out and yawned. Yang rose just a few moments after her. Blake looked at Yang in her pajamas. She could remember the day they met like it was yesterday.

…

_Blake was focused so strongly on her book, that she didn't notice Yang and Ruby walk up. After a few moments of small talk she finally spoke._

"_What's your name?" the blonde said enthusiastically._

"_Blake," She said. She was surprised at their presence, since usually no one would've given her a second glance. All she wanted was to get back to her book, which she was enjoying very much until these people had decided to interrupt her._

"_Well Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister." There was a long pause. "I like your bow!"_

"_Thanks…" Blake said, raising an eyebrow. She wondered what these people were trying to accomplish._

"_They go great with your… pajamas!" Yang's optimism was almost sickening to Blake. She was so loud. She wanted them to leave._

"_Right…" said Blake, trailing off and turning back to her book, hoping that they might finally go away. She was sure that they were leaving after Yang muttered to Ruby the she was a lost cause._

…

Blake smirked at the thought. She would never had thought she would love the person that she just wanted to go away, but wouldn't leave her alone. She was lost in thought, but she was brought back to attention by the wonderful sensation of Yang's lips pressed against hers. Blake returned the kiss for a few seconds, before pulling back.

They both climbed out of Blake's bunk and started getting ready for the day. Blake pulled on her bow. And turned towards Yang, who had already slipped all of her clothes on and was working on her mane of yellow hair.

"Turn around," said Blake, making a motion with her hand. Yang sighed, knowing that this was a battle she could not win. Blake slipped out of her clothes and picked up her regular day clothes. Even though she had checked multiple times to see if Yang was looking at her, which she was not, she couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on her back.

After Blake and Yang had gotten ready for the day, they walked out of Beacon to the airship loading docks and boarded an airship to Vale.

…

As soon as they got into Vale, Yang dragged Blake along to her favorite ice cream shop, where they bought two cones and walked back out into the hot air that had settled in the city.

"I love you, Yang," said Blake, sliding her hands into her girlfriend's.

"Blake, I don't want anybody else but you," said Yang, squeezing Blake's hand tightly.

…

That night, Blake and Yang sat at a small wood table outside a café, watching the sunset, when Yang popped an unexpected question.

"Do you believe in magic?" Her voice was soft and which was odd since she was usually so loud. Blake pondered on the question thinking about how spending time with Yang felt magical, and every time they kissed it was like electricity.

In spite of that, there was only one answer: "Of course I do."


	3. A Thousand Years

The day was cloudy, but enough sunlight leaked through for the students to be outside and still enjoy themselves. As for Blake and Yang, who were roaming the forest freely, they hadn't expected it to start pouring furiously, and even running as fast as they could, they were still soaking wet by the time they had gotten inside. Each footstep squished, and water still dripped onto the floor all around them, proving a hazard to people who walked behind them.

Yang immediately started drying herself off with her aura-which was effective- and she was almost completely dry by the time they were back in their dorm. Blake, although, was still dripping wet, and was deeply disgruntled by her waterlogged cat ears.

"Kitty afraid of a little water?" teased Yang, nudging Blake in the elbow. Balked scowled at Yang and threw a playful punch that Yang easily dodged, a big, teasing smile on her face.

"Spoken like a true dry human, as opposed to a dripping wet Faunus," said Blake rolling her eyes and grabbing a towel. She changed into dry clothes, but her hair was still sopping, no matter how many times she squeezed the excess water out.

Yang came up for behind Blake and wrapped her arms tightly around the Faunus's waist, settling her chin on Blake's shoulder. Blake raised her eyebrow, looking fondly at the blonde brawler from the corner of her eye. She struggled over to her bunk, Yang still attached to her, and laid down, the blonde pressing her body to the exact shape of Blake's, her arms still around her.

Yang released her arms from around Blake and scooted back a bit. She set to work on run her hands through Blake's wet, tangled hair, being as gentle as she could to remove the knots. She activated her aura, slowly drying Blake's onyx tresses. In a little while, she was her hair was smooth and dry, and Yang moved to her ears, running her fingers over the soft fur and drying them as well. When she was done, Blake turned towards her, brushing a kiss against the blonde's lips.

Yang returned the kiss. They kissed until Blake couldn't breathe anymore and she pulled away, panting for breath. It was true, Yang could've held out for a while longer, but the air was still very refreshing to her. They embraced one another, a song popping into Blake's head as they did so. She begin to sing softly into her girlfriend's ear.

"I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more." As she finished, she brushed a soft kiss across Yang's forehead. She also knew the song, and started to sing quietly just as Blake had moments before.

"All along, I believed, I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more." And with that, Blake fell into a soft slumber. Yang laid her head against Blake's, chest, feeling her warmth and listening to the steady thrumming of her calming heartbeat.

Suddenly, she felt Blake's heartbeat quickened, and Yang looked up to see amber irises straying at her fondly. "That is officially our song," she said curtly, and Yang nodded, knowing that even if she disagreed, this was a fight she couldn't win. Yang nodded, resting her head back down on Blake's chest. In a matter of minutes, they were both sleeping peacefully, enjoying the nice feelings that the other provided.


	4. The Only Exception

As Weiss and Ruby ventured into the forest on a snowy day, they held hands and ran across the grass that had packed snow all over it, weaving in between trees, and stepping on stones to make their way across a small frozen creek. Ruby, who was always like this, was enjoying her time immensely. But Weiss, who was always poised and polite, was enjoying her time even more. Acting like a child was something she was never able to do. She had been to too many formal dinners and business parties to ever let go of her composed ways. But around the brunette, she felt like she could be whatever she wanted and be loved unconditionally.

They were both laughing, but it seemed like for no particular reason. Maybe it was because they were so happy to be together or just laughing because they were completely care-free in the other's presence. As they came to the third creek that they had seen that day, Ruby stopped, putting her hands on her knees and panting. The chilled air was doing horrible things to her throat, but she was content with everything else. She exhaled, watching her breath flow into the air and disappear. Sunlight glinted off the rapidly flowing water that was lined with small stones and pebbles. It must have been one of the only creeks that weren't frozen, Weiss thought. It was surrounded by leafless trees, and on the opposite side of where they were standing, the ground sloped up into a small hill.

Ruby leapt over the thin creek in a single bound, and Weiss followed suit, offering her hand to Ruby before she jumped. Ruby was puzzled by the fact that her girlfriend didn't seem winded at all. She was spritely and ready for more running and jumping. When Weiss saw Ruby, she tightened her grip on her hand and dragged the panting girl up to the top of the slope. Weiss sat down on the snow, feeling the wetness and coldness of it against her backside, and hearing a familiar crunching sound as she sat. She patted the spot next to her with her gloved hand and looked expectantly towards Ruby.

It was astonishing how the cold didn't faze Weiss in the slightest. Weiss had told her that where she had grown up, it was snowing most days out of the year, and that her semblance had only aided her in withstanding the cold weather. She had obviously grown accustomed to it overtime.

Ruby trudged a little farther and sat down beside Weiss, resting her head on Weiss's should. The heiress had regained her regal posture, and her mist blue eyes scanned her surroundings fondly. The beautiful creek ran as far as she could see in both directions, and was surrounded by leafless trees that had glistening icicles hanging from the barren branches. There seemed to be no green in sight, and inches of packed snow covered the ground everywhere. She placed her hands in her lap and clasped them together. Looking down at her torso, she realized that Ruby had wrapped her arms around her.

Weiss put an arm on Ruby's back and started rubbing in big circular motions. She could feel Ruby let out a long, deep sigh of contentment and bury her head even further into the crook of Weiss's neck. She could feel the frost on her face, and Weiss pressed up against her provided relief and warmth. After a few minutes, Ruby popped an abrupt question that definitely caught Weiss by surprise.

"Do you believe in love?" asked Ruby, looking at Weiss with intrigue. Weiss sighed heavily, picking out certain memories of her experience with love. She wanted to be honest. There was also the fact that if she didn't talk, Ruby would bug her endlessly.

Weiss gave on last heavy sigh before sharing the story she had prepared. She spoke with a calm and steady voice, not faltering in her words once.

"When I was young, I saw my father cry, and curse at the wind. He'd broken his own heart, and I watched as he tried to reassemble it." Ruby listened intently, hanging onto every word. Weiss failed to meet Ruby's gaze multiple times, and settled on trying to see past the trees to the horizon. Everything seemed so stark. Snowflakes began to flurry down from the sky, finding a place in the girls' tresses.

"And my mother swore that she would never let herself forget. And after that I promised I would speak of love if it did not exist." At this, Ruby's stomach flipped. She knew Weiss loved her, but for some odd reason, the words she had just said were unsettling. But she felt much better at her next words.

"But you," Weiss began, finally meeting Ruby's gaze and cupping her cheek. The blood rushed to Ruby's cheeks as she stared lovingly up at her girlfriend. It was times that these that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Weiss.

"You're the only exception," Weiss finished. And with that, not giving Ruby anytime to say anything, she stood up, pulling Ruby along with her as they bounded across the creeks and weaved through the trees back to Beacon.


End file.
